The war of the Five Kingdoms
by Webdemon
Summary: In the Kingdom of Fire, The great King had just announced the next heir on the day of his first child was to be born. His name: Naruto Uzumaki. But what fate had in store could very well turn the world of Gaios and all Five great Kingdoms to chaos. 1 shot


**Potential Story  
><strong>

The war of the five Kingdoms

Hello everyone. I know you guys seldom find me on this column but I suddenly had the sensation to start a story for a long time now. I wanted to finally do a serious story for once instead of the usual tomfoolery one shot I did in the past (Yeah...You get the idea.)

So I'm going to go ahead and with a one shot idea that I think I will take on after I've done my crossover in the other column (If you haven't known my from the Naruto/ Ikki tousen column by now. Check it out! I think with the amazing people writing on that section there are several stories that are worth a read. Most of them are mine but hell XD not many people write on it.)

So without further adieu, Let me explain a few things about what you're going to see.

I know the idea isn't that original but I think it's worth a shot for me.

Our setting: Medieval times,

The place: A world much like our own. The planet is called Gaios. Which is a reference to the Greek word for Earth which is Gaia.

The time: Since the rotation of this planet is similar to Earth( Although there are two moons on it.), it's around the 1400's so to speak.

Now despite it's name, This is not a take on the romance of three kingdoms. I took the title because it's a reference to the Chinese story done over and over again (Mostly with scantly clad sexy women whom most of them are either lesbian/Bisexual with a penchant for destruction and sex with anything that moves.). Our story takes place with in a castle of one of the greatest empires in the region. The Kingdom of fire! So you know what this means. It's an Alternate universe type story which I always love to do.

If I get around to delving into the story a little more you'll get to know this world inside and out and all it's glory. Oh and true to it's nature, Since we're going to be playing with ninja, The characters will be dawning different fighting styles and classes. I'll try not to make it like those outdated medieval movies with midgets and fuzzy feet with some stupid small plot device that could mean the end of the world and what not (Although some things won't be avoided much to my chagrin).

So without further. As I always like to start out this way.

* * *

><p>The kingdom of fire: The greatest nation to ever rule over the northern forested regions of the land; Lay claim to it's place as the strongest of the five great kingdoms. Through it's power they've keep the peace and prosperity throughout all of Gaios. The world of where our story takes place. However as with all great power, There are those who wish to usurp it for their own.<p>

One such event changed the world as they knew it, For here lies the start of our tale of a boy who will rise to power.

A long time ago, The Kingdom of fire was ruled by a justly and kind emperor who was loved by his people. Many have come to him for his guidance and courage when it was called for. It wasn't long before this king had fallen in love with a woman. He had decided to marry this girl not caring whether or not she was of royal blood. In the months that would pass the two had announced that the queen was ready to bare a child into this world, and this child would be the next in line to take the throne.

It is here where our story begins: With the birth of a child who will change the fate of an entire world.

Within the hallowed halls the white castle which nestles on the tall mountain overlooking the kingdom below, Loud screams were heard from the corridors. A nurse attendant had brought hot water into the room where king Minato Namikaze, who stood next to his love and queen of his nation, Kushina Uzumaki were in the middle of child birth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA MINATO! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUUUUU!" She screamed. The pain of childbirth was a heavy burden for her, but she was able to endure for the sake of her beloved king.

"You're almost there Kushina, Just a little more! I'm here for you Kushina." He had held her hand with great reluctance. He had wonder how has it been since she had shattered his hand with her immense strength.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MINATOOOOOOOOOOO! GET IT OUT NOOOOOOOOOW!" She had continued to scream. The doctor assigned to aid in the birth was a blonde woman with a very supple chest and twin pony tails with her arms under the blanket waiting for the child to be born. "Tsunade? Is it out yet?" Asked Minato. He cringed still at the intense pain he endured thanks to his wife.

"Almost! I can see the head!"

"Ohh! OHH! OOOOOH! MINATO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOUUUUUUU!" She shouted before pushing one final time. Once she had heard a sudden cry, She looked as Tsunade had wrapped the baby in a blanket before cutting the cord"Congratulations King Minato. You have a son." She had handed the child to the mother to hold for the first time.

"Here your majesty." She spoke smiling with the rest of the room.

"...Oh...Minato...He's beautiful." Kushina spoke. She had kissed the forehead of the baby as he suddenly cooed into the warm embrace of his mother. "What should we name him dear."

"Hmm...I don't know...What do you think Kushina."

"..I have one. We'll name him after my father...Naruto. Yes...That will be his name...Prince Naruto. My son!" It was at the moment that an old man with spikey white hair and a pipe in his mouth had stepped into the room. "My lord and lady. It is time to present the baby to the people."

"I see. Kushina...Shall we?"

"Yes..Let's show him our kingdom." She said. The two had gotten dressed in their royal attire. Kushina wore a white veil with a Kimono like two piece dressed with the emblem in the back which was a small flame with a spiral at it's base. Minato had dawned his cape with the same symbol on the back and crown on his head to symbolize his kingship. They had come into the open balcony where the citizens had eagerly waited for the revealing of the new heir to the throne.

"My people! I present to you now. The first born child of our beloved nation. My son: Naruto Uzumaki!" He had raised his son towards the sky for all to see as they rejoiced at the coming of the new ruler.

However, All was not celebration. In another part of the kingdom which stood in view of the balcony where the presentation had taken place, a man cloaked in black with red orange hair and rather unique looking eyes, which consisted of a pupils surrounded by a series of concentric circles had seen the spectacle with great disdain. Beside him stood a man with a mask which was shaped like a spiral with a hole for an eye at it's center.

"So the moment has finally come. Tobi.." Spoke the red haired.

"Right.(A/n: He's speaking in his actual voice, not the stupid Tobi tone.) And your plan Nagato?"

"It has already begun." He said before staring at his comrade with his ill-natured gaze.

**XXX**

The months that followed the birth had been a blessing indeed for the two royal parents. The baby was just as noisy and feisty as his mother with the face and smile of his father. The two had wished these days would last forever.

One night as a guard had walked around the entrance of the castle. He had just about gotten ready to trade places with his replacement when someone had approached the castle. The two had decided to halt the person before they could reach any further.

"Halt you! Business do you have here?" One of the guards asked.

"...Just one thing..." He replied. He had raised his hand at the two as sudden they found themselves choking on something invisible before they had dropped dead. "I'm here to see my nephew."

As Minato and Kushina had fallen asleep while the baby had been sleeping in another room with two guards posted at the front. Suddenly a loud crash had been heard from where the baby's room was. They both woke up until they realized that the crash had sounded close. They looked at each other before saying out loud.

"The baby!" They got out of bed and out of the room before they spotted a man with little Naruto being held in his arms. "Naruto! Let him go now!" He had taken out several specially shaped knives before chanting a few words. His blade was soon covered in a yellow electrical aura shooting off static energy. "Catch me if you can...King."

"No! Give me back my son!" He shouted instantly flashing out of existence only to get there too late. The man phased through the very wall Minato slammed into as if he was an apparition. "Minato! My baby! Get my baby!"

"I'll be right back." He left one of the tall windows and used his incredible speed to land safely on the ground where he met the kidnapper with his hand hovering over the baby's head. "Don't move. Or this boy dies."

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap my son?"

"Why else? ...To get you away from your castle."

"What?" He looked behind and sure enough, Another man who wore a spiral mask came from behind him and was about to use his hand to strike down Minato. Kushina who had seen the ambush gasped and yelled to her husband. "LOOK OUT!"

Minato had flashed out of sight and appeared behind the man who held his baby. "I've got you now!"

"What?"

"Ancient seal! I call forth your magic! Grant me power!" Then from his right hand a glowing ball of energy which aimed for the man's back."RASENGAN!" By the time he had launched his attack he realized he had already noticed that his baby had been flung high out of the kidnappers arms in the air. "I'm coming Naruto!" He jumped to try to catch his son, Having only met a fist to his head. Minato had crash landed into the ground below with the guards having heard the commotion gathering around him.

The two kidnappers soon found themselves surrounded by elite warrior facing the king himself. "There's nowhere for you to run now. I don't care who you two are, But give me back my son now!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible." The masked man had taken off his hood only showing his eye which was red with three tomoe tear drops around the pupil from the hole of this mask. Minato had seen the eye and recognized it. "That eye...It can't be."

"Goodbye...Lord Minato." He said before he slapped his hands on the ground. A pentagram seal had been seen below their feet as they started to descend into the seal itself. Minato ran as fast as he could to stop them from disappearing in front of him. But it had been too late, his son had been taken away from him.

"I want everyone to help me find those two. I won't stop until my son is back in this castle! FIND THEM NOW!"

"Yes my lord!" This troops responded.

**XXX**

The baby had cried as if it knew it wasn't where it was supposed to be. He had been placed on an altar where the same pentagram seal had been drawn around him. some people dressed in black cloaks had started to chant a dark spell as the seal started to pulse with a purple eerie glow. In the midst of their ritual a local elderly man with long white spikey hair and master of a sage monastery had started to overhear the chanting. To his surprise and horror he had seen the people used a fox as a sacrifice in a ritual that involved the baby he had seen at the top of the altar.

"What in the name of the Gods? That baby! What are they doing to him?" He whispered. Right before his eyes the seal had started to glow. A dark smoke which soon turned red and took the shape of a giant fox with nine tails had started to roar into the night sky.

"Erem elohim elohim, Dath Raddock vulpis! Rise great demon, Take the vessel you see before you and unleash your power onto this world!" Spoke the ritual master. A man with red orange hair and eerie eyes had chanted. The smoke had taken the shape of an evil fox's head and darted towards the boy's stomach where it was absorbed into his body, forming a swirl which was surrounded by magical runes going around the seal.

"I have to stop this madness." He had without reason nor excuse, charged in with several pieces of paper before veins had started to pop around his eyes. He had shot the paper around the altar which was destroyed. He was able to save the baby in time before he was killed in the cross fire.

"Damn! We had almost completed the ritual! Who disturbed us?"

"I will not allow you to bring any more spiritual harm to this child!" Spoke the priest who held the baby in his arms as it cried. He used several more pieces of paper and flung them to create a smokescreen to buy him time to vanish.

"Damn..We have to find him and that child. We can't let the ritual become half done. That boy hasn't absorbs the demon's power completely." As they scoured the area they had with no such luck in finding the priest or the shrine he had worshiped.

"Good, At least now I was able to delay them." He had once again seen the baby's face and gasped when he had seen the seal on his belly. "..This boy. I must get him to my shrine to purify his body before the demon takes hold.

Once back in his shrine had begun his own ritual to try to rid the child of his demonic curse, Only to know that he was already too late. It was at that moment that another priest who had come over after having been told the news decided to ask about the boy. This priest was an old man whose face looked like an old frog.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked.

"I don't know master Fukusaku. I tried everything. The demon who has taken root inside this boy is much too powerful. I fear he will be forever marred with this new unholy power."

"Master Jiraya. Do not blame yourself. It was fate that had you rescue that boy from a grim fate."

"But now...He has to live with a great evil inside of him." He stood up facing his master. "What'll we do now."

"For now we shall find a home for the boy. As much as I want to have you raise him, you have your devotion to the shrine. I know of a family who recently gave birth to a second son whom I blessed. It is there where we can leave him.

"I see.."

**XXX**

Try as he might, The king had search every square inch of his land and asked the other kingdoms to search for his son. But they were never able to find him. And he grew worry some along with his wife. The kingdom had wept in sorrow for the loss of their heir and could only pray that some day he may be found. For now...They can only pray for his safe return.

Not far in a minor village, Their leader had just announced that he had been blessed with a second child. When the sage who rescued the baby had given it to him. The leader had taken him in and announced that now he had three sons.

Two black haired boys, One already two years old, One only a baby himself.

And one yellow haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks and blue eyes. The names of the boys were: Sasuke, Itachi, and oddly enough at the request of his wife.: Naruto.

At the same time in the same small village. A black smith had just been told that his wife had a daughter. He was a long haired man with pale pupiless eyes and a hard worker. The baby whom he discovered was a girl was given a name after his late mother.

Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Coming in Late June or May<p>

The continuation of this story after I've done my crossover in the other section (Which you're free to check out by the way.)

**The War of the five kingdoms.**

See ya next time ^_^!


End file.
